The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method for treating liver cancer. There is a need to discover new compounds that enhance the drug pipeline for treating ailments. The peptide toxins found in venomous organisms such as snakes, spiders, scorpions, leeches, and marine snails are highly efficient and effective for manipulating physiological pathways and represent a promising source of potential therapeutic agents. Peptides, while currently not as bio-available as small molecule therapeutics, have advantages of higher target specificity and selectivity, and decreased toxicity. Despite their advantages, the use of peptides in drug development lags in the discovery and characterization stages. An important obstacle in obtaining workable quantities of venomous natural products has remained a significant challenge due to the large amount of material that has traditionally been needed to identify and structurally characterize peptidic compounds. A sensitive and robust method for discovery and characterization of peptide toxins from venom sources would facilitate their application as biochemical tools and potential drug development targets.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.